the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Attila Gérecz
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A9recz_Attila Gérecz Attila (Dunakeszi, November 20, 1929-Budapest November 7, 1956), Hungarian poet, athlete, revolutionary, the 1956 revolution and war dead heroes. He was born in Dunakeszi into an intellectual family. He lost his father early and his two brothers died in emigration. As a student of the Hungarian King Gábor Áron Honvéd Artillery School in Attila, he went west to school in 1945. He was in French prison in Friedrichshafen, Germany. Home 1946. arrived on October 23rd. He graduated from the Kölcsey Ferenc High School in Budapest in 1948. Because of his father's first-world war title, he could not attend engineering college, so became an iron-trained student. He competed competitively and in 1949 he was already a Hungarian pentathlete. He was a selected frame-maker. There was a race in a pistol shot to defeat Gábor Benedek, an Olympic and world champion. He was one of the best in swimming and riding. On charges of conspiracy 1950 he was arrested on December 8 and sentenced to 15 years in prison. Four of his associates were sentenced to death, three were executed. He was taken to the Vác prison, where he translated poems by German, English and French poets beside writing poetry. In May 1954, he wrote his first poem (So bocskoroha), which testifies to spiritualism and optimism. This is the time of Imre Nagy's influence, the temporary relief. The use of private locks was interrupted, and the convicts were allowed to work in the buttonhole and mica shop. Until then, only the eye-pulled cap, back-handed and one-by-one walks were allowed. Then these walks were used to meet and talk. Real literary circle organized in prison (Füveskert group): Kamil Kárpáti, Géza Béri, Bálint Tóth, György Szathmáry, Tibor Tollas, Vilmos Péterfy, László Márkus, and Jenő Hámory. They talked, they read their poems written on toilet paper. Later, their works were published in the Füveskert anthology published in the West, which was named after the grass park in front of the prison chapel. In the Great Danube flood in 1954. On July 18th, exiting the Vác prison and flowing over the flooding Danube, which was not a small sport, he escaped to Budapest. Three days later, after someone whispered, he was arrested and imprisoned again. He was taken to the Budapest National Prison in Budapest and held for months in a tight-fitting private lock and in a dark blue. From 1956 . was released on October 30th . As a freedom fighter , he participated in street fighting from November 4th . At the Rokus Hospital, two Soviet tanks were fired, but a third T-34 machine gun shot was shot dead. The final resting place for the remains of the poet is today the 21st plot of the Kerepesi cemetery. His poems were published from 1957 in the West by the magazine Nemzetőr, by Tollas Tibor Kecskés ). In 1991, his poetry was first published in Hungary by Attila Gérecz, the poet - the martyr of 1956, at the Stadium publisher, which was inaugurated in 1995 by Füveskert and in 2000 by the art of Your Destiny. Based on Attila Gérecz's manuscript written in prison, he published in 2000, 2001 and 2006 a book titled "Bocskorosan", which covers the entire oeuvre, under the care of Krater. Attila Gérecz received post-Balázs Bálint memorial card in 2000. The recognition of the Gellért Hotel, February 14th, the day of Valentine's Imre Makovecz Chair of the Board handed a young öttusázónak, who won the pentathlon Attila Gérecz youth competition that year. In the autumn of 2017, a swimming pool named after him was handed over in Dunakeszi, his hometown. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians